The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for treating a substrate with a liquid.
Variety processes such as photolithography, deposition, ashing, etching, and ion implanting, etc. are performed in a manufacturing process of semiconductor device. Also, a cleaning process for cleaning a particle remaining in a substrate is performed before and after those above processes.
The cleaning process is performed by supplying a cleaning liquid to both sides of the substrate which is supported by a spin head. A bottom of the substrate is treated with a cleaning process by a nozzle member which is positioned between the spin head and the substrate.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the nozzle member 4 comprises a plurality of nozzle members 6 and a body 8. The plurality of nozzles 6 are coupled to the body 8 and comprise an outlet facing upward. Each nozzle is positioned adjacently to each other to discharge a liquid to a center of a substrate W. Liquids discharged from nozzles to the center of the substrate W are spread to an edge of the substrate W by centrifugal force.
However, some of the discharged liquids are scattered from the substrate to the body and remained in the body. Especially, remained liquids in a space between nozzles are not easily drained. As time goes by, size of remained liquids gets bigger and when it becomes certain size, it gets popped and attached to the bottom of the substrate. This may cause a drying error of the substrate. Also, liquids remaining in the body and having a different property from each other react with each other and generate a fume which contaminates the substrate.